dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards Thum 1004250 1Card-Z.png|link=Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power) Thumb 1014910.png|link=Last-Ditch Battle Android 17 Thumb 1014900.png|link=A Dream to Be Fulfilled Android 17 Thumb 1014660.png|link=Predatory Urge Android 21 (Transformed) Thumb 1014650.png|link=Ravenous Appetite Android 21 (Transformed) Thumb 1014740.png|link=New Form and Resolve Android 16 Thumb 1014730.png|link=Resurrection Amid Mayhem Android 16 Thumb 1014640.png|link=Good Versus Evil Android 21 (Transformed) (Good) Thumb 1014630.png|link=Conflicting Mind Android 21 (Normal) Thum 1003310 1Card-Z.png|link=Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid) Thum 1005030 1Card-Z.png|link=Clutching Victory Super Saiyan 3 Goku Card 1015050 thumb.png|link=Amazing Absorption Abilities Buu (Super) Card_1015040_thumb.png|link=Devilish Appearance Buu (Super) Card 1015110 thumb.png|link=Burst of Anger Majin Buu (Good) Card 1015100 thumb.png|link=Feistiest of the Universe Hercule Card 1015090 thumb.png|link=From the Strongest Champions Hercule Card 1015190 thumb.png|link=Defender of the Sanctuary West Supreme Kai Card 1008150 thumb.png|link=Holy Interceptor West Supreme Kai Card 1015200 thumb.png|link=The Universe Watcher Supreme Kai Card 1012050 thumb.png|link=God's Ability Supreme Kai Card 1006730 thumb.png|link=Collected Anger Buu (Pure Evil) Current Global events Current Japanese events Extreme Z battle Frieza big.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power) Android_17_Dokkan_Boss.png|link=Defender of Beliefs and Dreams 0KTdHQ0.png|link=DRAGON BALL FighterZ: Super Warrior Arc Event Bulma mr right big.png|link=Looking For Mr. Right! Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Extreme Z Battle Kid Buu.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Heartless Destruction Buu (Kid) Extreme Z Battle SS3 Goku.jpg.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku PSXkGLd.png|link=The Terrifying Transforming Majin JIsZJlB.png|link=The Unknown Battle: Gods and Majin Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga QiUfLcs.png|link=Dragon Ball GT: The Ultimate Android Event lord slug story big.png|link=It's Super Saiyan Goku Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride News banner dairansen 001.png|link=Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event_punch_machine_big.png|link=DOKKAN Smash! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News banner gasha 00447_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Android 17 Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00419 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00449 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Androids Category Summon News banner gasha 00470 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Buu (Super) Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00473_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Extreme Z Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00472 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Enhanced Transformation Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00475_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Pure Saiyans Category Summon Main event in Global Main event in Japan En_news_banner_dairansen_001_small.png|link=Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash October 16 2018 22:30:00 PST News_banner_ten1_026_B.png|link=World Tournament October 19 2018 00:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 104 What do you think of the DB FighterZ Android #21? Awesome Great Cool Ok Meh Lame Awful Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls Category:Browse